This invention relates to a cable puller and more particularly relates to a cable puller for pulling fiber optic cables through ducts and conduits.
The development of fiber optic cables for transmitting electrical impulses has necessitated improvements, devices and equipment for working with fiber optic cables. Fiber optic cables are much more efficient than previous wire conductor cables and thus a fiber optic cable much smaller in diameter than a wire conductor can carry the same number of electrical impulses. In addition, fiber optic cable is much lighter than wire conductor cable.
However, because of the relative small diameter of optic fibers and their relative delicate nature or lightness, problems have developed in running the cable through ducts, conduits and the like. In running fiber optic cable through ducts and conduits, it is necessary that the fiber and its insulation not be damaged which would result in a reduction of the cable's efficiency in impulse transmitting ability. The present invention provides a novel, economical and advantageous cable puller for pulling fiber optic cables through ducts, conduits and the like.